StarJet
StarJet Airways, or commonly refered to as StarJet (ACAO code: SJT), is a low-cost domestic airline that operates services in the United States of Antarctica and some international destinations as well.. It operates mainly domestic services around the country, and has a hub at Blizzardville International Airport and Polaris International Airport. The airline has a fleet of 39 Snowing 737-800s and 33 Airhail A320-500. The airline has one focus city at Club Penguin City Airport. International flights are avalible but are more expensive. History A penguin, named Jack Kingston, wanted to provide, low-cost domestic travel to the citizens of the USA, by forming the airline in 2001, with 1 leased Snowing 737-300, the airline operated services around Eastshield from South Pole Airstrip. The airline was very popular amongst businessmen, families and many other penguins as well. In 2002, the airline ordered many Snowing 737-800s and about 4 Airhail A320-500s. Also, several Boeing 747s were ordered for it's cargo fleet. The airline was once sued by Club Penguin AirFlights, and Air Antarctic, to keep the airline on the ground. This was taken to a court, in which a 1 year legal battle started, with the airline winning the rights to fly in the country. The airline started service around the country and was very pleasing to many. In 2007, the airline moved hub operations temporarily to Polaris International Airport, due to the closing of the South Pole Airstrip and also began international flights. In 2009, the airline re-started service at South Pole City International Airport, but then moved to Blizzardville International Airport, and moved hub operations there in 2010. Fleet *Snowing 737-800 (39) (domestic medium/long haul) *Airhail A320-200 (33) (domestic medium haul) *Snowing 737-500 (17). (domestic short/medium haul) *Airhail A330-300 (9) (international long haul) Livery The aircraft are painted with a blue base on the body and a red base on the belly, there is orange and brown stripes on the tail, with the words StarJet on it. The aircraft are painted with yellow stripes on the body of the aircraft as well. The airline has no special fleet, unlike other airlines. Cabin There are three classes, GoldenStar, and StarDomestic StarDomestic The seats are made from fine leather and have a 30 inch pitch. The seats can recline to about 140°, for a passenger's comfort. The airline offers PTVs on board, by iQubo Entertainment Systems. The airline also offers wireless internet by HorizonWireless, on most flights. The airline also offer free beverages, snacks, and sometimes meals on flights as well. Unlike some airlines, the airline does not offer any terminal lounges. But, does offer a frequent flyer program, known as StarPoints, in which passengers can get free flights for every 25,000 points they have. SilverStar SilverStar is the international economy class equivalent of the airline. The class features leather seats that can recline to 140 degrees, for a passenger's comfort. The airline offers PTVs on-board as well. The PTVs feature 17 television channels and 6 radio channels. The class also features complementary meal services, and complementary snack and beverage services as well. Passengers do not have any of the services that any of the GoldenStar passengers have, unless they carry a StarCard, which is the airline's unofficial frequent flyer program. GoldenStar GoldenStar is the first class equivalent of the airline and is only available on international flights. The class features leather seats that can recline to 180 degrees, converting into a small bed. The airline offers PTVs on board as well. The PTVs feature over 19 movie channels and 10 radio channels. The airline also features free wireless internet by HorizonWireless, on all flights. The airline also offers free beverages, snacks, meals and other amenities as well. Unlike many airlines, there are no terminal lounges available. But, travelers have access to priority boarding, special check-in services and access to a free shuttle bus to many hotels at select destinations. Category:Airlines Category:companies